


Tan Lines

by oanja



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oanja/pseuds/oanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikke and Nino spend a few days on the French Riviera, enjoy the summer and each other. It's definitely not a romantic couples holiday though. Just because you're boning your buddy in a slightly more romantic setting than you're used to doesn't mean that you have feelings for each other. Nope, not even a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tan Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is called fanfiction for a reason. If you know the people in this story don't read this.
> 
> I wrote this for the hockey big bang and sixteendays made some gorgeous art for it. Please go take a look: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2286246)
> 
> Thank you opusculasedfera for beta reading! You made this story much better. 
> 
> Story notes: I don’t think Nino knows French, but I added it because it was convenient for the story. He may have had to take some French in school, but who knows. 
> 
> Oh and Mikke is obviously a nickname for Mikael. (It sounds a bit like Mike, the same way as Mikael sounds a bit like Michael... so not really the same at all)

”Come visit me,” Nino says out of nowhere.

Mikke forgets what he was saying about his training and there’s a moment of awkward silence as he gathers himself.

“You want me to come to Switzerland?” Mikke asks, stalling for time. It’s not that he couldn’t do it. It’s only the middle of July, so training hasn’t really ramped up yet and he could do weights anywhere.

“Yeah, or we could do some traveling, go to the Riviera or something. And I could finally kick your ass in tennis.” Nino says, and Mikke can hear he’s grinning.

It sounds nice and Mikke has never been to the Mediterranean coast before. He’s been to Greece with his family when he was a kid, but that’s not the same.

Mikke wants to ask Nino if it would be awkward though. Sure they used to hook up during the last season, but since the season ended neither of them has mentioned it. They’ve been keeping in touch during the summer, but the tone of it has been super casual and Mikke assumed they’re just going back to friends.

That’s what’s always happened with his other casual fuckbuddies. You need to cut that shit short or otherwise things have a tendency to get complicated when someone develops feelings. Nobody wants a hookup to turn clingy.

“I guess I could do it. Should we just meet somewhere? I need to check flights and shit like that,” Mikke says, looking for his laptop in the stuff thrown haphazardly around his old bedroom at home.

Nino laughs, “I would have suggested this before if I knew you’d be so easy to talk into it!”

“Whatever and fuck you too,” Mikke says, feeling himself blush. At least Nino can’t see it.

“How about we both fly to Nice?” Nino asks, as Mikke finally finds his laptop case under a pile of workout gear.

“Where?” Mikke asks and turns the computer on.

“It’s a city in France, right on the coast. I’ve been there before, the beaches are sick and we can go to Monaco and wherever from there.” Nino explains.

Mikke opens a browser and tries to Google the place, only getting the spelling right on the third try. After a quick search Mikke finds that there are nonstop flights to Nice from Helsinki, which is always a bonus.

“Hmm, when should I come?”

“Whenever! Next week?” Nino says and Mikke can hear him clicking on things on his end.

“That’s pretty quick,” Mikke complains, not sure if he likes making plans this suddenly.

“Come on, live a little. It’ll be great. Sun, beaches, great food, excellent company. What else could you want?” Nino teases him and Mikke has to admit it does sound pretty amazing right then.

“Besides, do you guys even have summers up there? So you’re already missing out on the whole warmth and sunlight thing and then we have to go to Minnesota, where they definitely don’t have summers.”

Mikke huffs, trying not to feel amused. “It’s +25 here right now and I’m pretty sure they have summers in Minnesota too.”

“Well it’s not going to be summer while we’re there.” Nino insists.

“So are we booking flights or not? I’m gonna have to drive over to Zurich and leave my car at the airport. It would be too much hassle to ask someone to drive me.” Nino seems to be mostly talking to himself now.

“I still can’t believe you drive around in a car that has your name written on the side of it.” Mikke says, grinning

“A free car’s a free car. I’m not going to complain about it.” Nino says automatically.

“I guess it helps that nobody actually knows anything about hockey there, so the people will just think your some asshole that’s in love with himself.” Mikke says to Nino while trying to figure out how to change the date on the online booking site.

“Yeah, yeah, wanna brag about your stamp some more instead?” Nino shoots back.

Mikke snorts at that, but changes the subject back to the flights. “So what about next Friday? And how long should I stay, for the weekend?”

“That works for me,” Nino says.

“My flight leaves early in the morning from Helsinki. That’s going to be annoying.” Mikke says and glares at the monitor.

“Mine’s there at noon, so I guess you have to wait for me. You can take care of the car rental while you’re there. I’ll take care of the hotel reservations after we get off the phone,” Nino says.

“This trip is gonna be so freaking awesome, I can tell already. Talk to you later.” Nino says and hangs up.

Mikke is looking through his phone, because he’s pretty sure he has his passport info saved on it somewhere, when Markus pokes his head into the room.

“Sooo, how’s the boyfriend?”

Mikke throws the nearest thing at his brother, which happens to be a sock, so itunfortunately doesn’t do any damage. “Shut up.”

“Wow, what a retort. It’s a good thing he still likes you, even with that dim wit of yours.”

Mikke makes a face at him, “I’m so glad I’m going back to my own place soon. I always forget what a pain in the ass you are.”

“I think that’s my sacred duty as your younger brother to make your life as difficult as I can manage.” Markus says serenely.

“And Nino’s not my boyfriend,” Mikke adds a bit too late.

“Sure he’s not; you just act like he is.” Markus says and then ducks out.

Mikke hopes Markus isn’t telling the truth about that. What if he’s been acting weird with Nino? That would be awkward. But he mustn’t have, or Nino wouldn’t have suggested this vacation.

It has to be fine. And it’s not like Mikke even wants Nino to be his boyfriend. He’s never had one and he’s pretty sure it would be a bad idea on so many levels. Hooking up with your buddies is one thing, but having an actual relationship? That’s just not something you do with guys.

Mikke learned that lesson at sixteen and the boy he’d thought he’d been dating had basically dumped him for a girl. It’s best not to put any feelings into guys, they’re not for that. Besides, Mikke likes girls too, it’s not like he won’t be able to find one he likes and settle down when he’s a bit older. There’s no hurry, after all it’s not like he’s American and expected to get married before he’s 25.

 

~*~

 

Nino looks tan and his teeth are super white as he strides over to Mikke, grinning wide like a loon and pulls him into a tight hug right there at the arrivals lobby of the airport. Mikke is holding a cup of coffee in his hand and has to concentrate some of his attention to making sure he doesn’t spill some down the back of Nino’s white t-shirt.

“Great to see you buddy. Did everything go okay? You got the car?”

Mikke nods and leads them towards the baggage claim. “Yeah it was fine. I got a convertible Audi; the R8 Spyder. They had the one with a V10 engine too, fucking sick, right? I guess it’s really the rich part of the country if they have that kind of car available.”

Nino throws his head back laughing and Mikke tries not to stare. He’d almost forgotten how vibrant Nino is in person, how attractive. It really isn’t fair.

“You make fun of my car, when you pick something like that?” Nino says, still smiling and there’s something soft and fond in his eyes, that makes Mikke’s chest ache a bit. He looks away at the screens, which inform him the luggage is on its way.

Mikke shrugs. “I Googled the area, the sites all said there are great scenic roads to explore, so why not get a nice car to do it in? Or did you really just want to lie on a beach the whole time we’re here?”

Nino bumps their shoulders together, “No, it sounds like fun. We could rent a boat too, do some fishing maybe?”

“Sounds good,” Mikke agrees and relaxes. This will be fine. They’re obviously going back to just being friends and that will be good for them. Friends always last longer than hookups anyway and Mikke really wants to keep hanging out with Nino. Preferably forever.

Nino gets his bag and Mikke has to chirp him for actually managing to travel light for once. It’s a running joke on the team that Nino will bring the most stuff on a road trip of anyone on the team, but this time he’s only got a moderate sized suitcase and a small carry-on bag.

The car is sleek, silver, and Mikke drags his fingers against the hot paint as he walks to the driver’s side of it. Nino brings him out of his reverie by asking,

“Where am I supposed to put my bags?”

Mikke’s own bag is on the almost nonexistent backseat and there really isn’t that much room left over.

“Maybe it’ll fit in the trunk?” Mikke suggests hopefully and opens the hatch. It’s pitifully small and definitely won’t fit Nino’s hard plastic suitcase. Mikke sighs and goes to get his own duffel, which he crams into the trunk.

“Thank you dear,” Nino sing-songs as he smugly shoves his suitcase into the backseat.

Mikke rolls his eyes and climbs behind the wheel.

“Are you sure you know what you’re doing with this thing?” Nino asks as he slides in besides Mikke and starts to fiddle with the radio and the GPS.

The engine rumbles into life and Mikke grins at Nino before pulling out of the parking space. “You can put the hotel address in, otherwise keep your mouth shut about my driving.”

Nino laughs again and lifts his hands up in mock surrender, before he does as Mikke told him to. The drive isn’t bad, there isn’t much traffic once they clear away from the airport and they can enjoy the scenery and the sunshine on the drive towards Nice proper.

They check in, or Nino checks them in, because it’s not like Mikke can speak French. Nino seems to do alright, so Mikke takes the time to look around the lobby. It’s a fancy hotel, all marble and gold and tastefully arranged flowers in vases. It doesn’t really look like the kind of place Mikke would necessarily have picked, but he trusts Nino, and anyway, at least the service should be good in a hotel this nice.

The room is pretty great; Mikke has to admit, once they get inside. It’s light and airy, there’s a balcony with a small table set there, perfect for breakfast.

The bathroom looks great too. On top of a roomy shower it has a big tub, almost the size of a small Jacuzzi, but Mikke doesn’t really think that will get used much. It’s too hot to lie in a bath and besides there’s an actual pool and the sea to swim in.

Nino was busy unpacking while Mikke looked around and his clothes are all over the bed. It’s kind of impossible not to notice how there’s only the one. It’s a huge old-fashioned four-poster monstrosity, which seems to imply Nino wants to keep hooking up even though Mikke thought they had stopped doing that. But maybe Nino has different standards for his hookups, it’s not like they ever talked about it and it’s not like Mikke’s going to say no to sex.

“Do you like it? It looked great on the hotel website, so I got us a room, even though it was rather expensive.” Nino asks, looking up from his suitcase.

“Yeah it’s great.” Mikke agrees and follows Nino’s example and unpacks his things. They fill the wardrobe and Mikke doesn’t think about how nice it is to have their things side by side on the shelves. He’s not sentimental like that.

After all the things are put away, Nino crowds into Mikke’s space, backing him against the bedpost, so close that Mikke has to tilt his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Hey there,” Nino says before he leans down to kiss him.

It’s been a while since Mikke kissed Nino, but it’s easy enough to fall back into the rhythm of things. Nino likes the way Mikke nips at his bottom lip and he likes it even more when Mikke tilts his head back and let’s Nino have his way with him.

Nino hasn’t forgotten what Mikke likes either, burying his fingers in Mikke’s hair and tugging with the perfect amount of pressure to make Mikke groan and arch against Nino.

“Fuck I’ve missed this,” Nino says and Mikke agrees, but doesn’t feel like talking right then. Why should they do that when they could be making out instead?

 

~*~

 

“Come on, let’s wash up and hit the beach,” Nino says much later and smacks Mikke on the shoulder as he gets up.

Mikke considers the idea, before he begrudgingly gets out of bed and follows Nino into the bathroom. The shower is big enough for the both of them, as they don’t really mind bumping into each other. Nino’s being unfair though, making Mikke turn around and rubbing shampoo into his hair.

It’s totally taking advantage of Mikke’s weakness, but Mikke only groans and lets his head loll as Nino massages his scalp with clever fingers.

“You are such a sucker for this. I bet I could get you to promise me anything if I asked you now,” Nino teases as he pushes Mikke under the spray and rinses his hair for him.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Mikke admits and tilts his head back more to avoid getting suds in his eyes.

Once they get out and find fresh clothes to wear, it’s almost four and the harshest heat has passed. The streets are filled with people, tourists and locals alike, out enjoying the afternoon. Nino pulls Mikke into the first café he spots and they both order the largest coffees they have.

Mikke is glad to be wearing sunglasses and a Twins cap, as the sun always seems to be in his eyes and then there’s Nino, who keeps grinning at him, all tan, gorgeous and blinding. It’s distracting and makes him flush, which he hates.

“We should go running on the beach later, when there aren’t that many people and it’s not so hot,” Nino suggests as they come to the seafront and start walking along the shoreline, people-watching and taking in the sights.

Mikke grunts, he doesn’t enjoy running particularly and he’s pretty sure Nino will beat him in a race and he hates losing. But running on sand is more effective than doing it on even ground, so maybe he could talk Nino into cutting the run shorter than normal.

They ditched their coffee cups ages ago and Mikke is starting to get hungry. Nino seems to share the feeling as they both drift towards the restaurants with terraces. They peer at what people are eating and look at the menus displayed. They end up picking a place that seems more Italian than French and seems to be filled with tourists. Mikke doesn’t mind, it’s all different for him anyway, but Nino doesn’t seem as complacent.

“We’re going to a proper restaurant tomorrow, this is just embarrassing. Such a tourist trap.”

Mikke hums and looks through his options. He likes this place for having English translations on the menu items; he’s not sure about trusting Nino to order for him.

He gets pasta with some kind of bacon, or maybe ham. The seafood sounded tempting, but he’s not taking chances on his first night. It would suck to get food poisoning when he finally has a chance to spend some time with Nino.

They split a salad and both of them eat too much bread, because it’s straight from the oven, still warm and fluffy. While they eat, Nino talks about helping out around his grandma’s house, why he likes hiking so much, how his dad has terrible taste in tennis and football teams and so on.

Mikke mostly listens and asks some questions, happy to let Nino babble on. All of this is just so nice and Mikke wants to enjoy himself to the fullest. He does have to share a few stories of his own, and he’s still explaining what a moron his brother is when they get the check and clear out of the restaurant.

“I mean having a pool would be so stupid. We don’t spend that much time at the cabin and I bet it would get ruined the first winter. Just because he saw people have them in Calgary doesn’t mean it would be a good idea in Finland too.”

Nino laughs at him and steers him back towards the beach. It’s already getting dark, which throws Mikke for a second, as it’s barely seven and it should still be bright out as far as his internal clock is concerned.

There are still plenty of people walking through or sitting around or on the beach, but it’s not as crowded as it was earlier and they can easily make their way to the waterline where the waves are gently lapping at the wet sand.

Nino kicks off his shoes and wades in knee deep before turning around and grinning at Mikke. “Take my picture, I should tweet this.”

Nino wades back close enough to hand Mikke his phone, before going back in. Mikke points the phone at Nino and snaps a shot of him, just as Nino is distracted by a group of girls who are getting into the water not that far away. Mikke thinks they are giggling with each other in German and wonders if they maybe recognized Nino.

The photo looks good, there’s still enough light to make Nino out well and the distractedness gives it a nice artsy flair, even if Mikke says so himself. He hands the phone back to Nino, who tilts the screen to himself and starts tapping a message to go with the snapshot.

“Did those girls recognize you?” Mikke asks.

“What? Oh, no,” Nino says and looks at Mikke, smiling a bit.

“They were actually saying we looked like a cute couple.”

Mikke flushes again, but Nino doesn’t notice because he’s cursing at his wet feet as he tries to get his shoes back on.

 

~*~

 

The next morning gets to a perfect start. Mikke is woken up by someone knocking on the door, but Nino says, “It’s the breakfast, I’ll get it,” so he doesn’t move a muscle. The bed is one of the greatest Mikke has ever had the pleasure of sleeping in and he’s not going to get out from under the sheets unless he has to.

Nino accepts the trolley with the food and tips the person who brought it up before closing the door and waving his hand at the covered trays. “Wanna get up and eat? I got all the breakfast items on the menu, might have gone a bit over board, but we’re on vacation anyway, so who cares.”

Mikke ruffles his hair, trying get off his face and watches as Nino starts moving the food to the balcony, so obviously Nino had had the same idea about it as Mikke had the day before.

He walks to the bathroom and by the time he’s back Nino has already started on the food, stuffing a croissant into his mouth with alarming speed. Mikke sits opposite him and pours himself some coffee, pulling a plate of eggs closer to himself with his free hand.

“So what should we do today?” Nino asks once he’s decimated another croissant.

“Go for a drive?” Mikke suggests and yawns. He’d be pretty happy just to go back to bed and make out for a while too, but he’s not sure if yesterday had been a one off.

Nino perks up, “Oh that’s a good idea, we could drive to Monaco and hit the casinos! But I think they have a dress code, did you bring any nice clothes?”

Mikke makes a face at Nino, “You saying my clothes aren’t nice?”

Nino laughs, “Not casino nice. If you have nice pants and like a polo shirt I think we can get in during the day.”

“Should be doable,” Mikke says and finishes his coffee. He feels marginally more awake now so the bright morning sun is much less annoying.

“Let’s get some exercise before we go, so we don’t have to feel so guilty about lazing about the whole weekend. Did you bring your racket?” Nino asks as they clean up the remains of the breakfast.

“Yeah,” Mikke assures him he did and goes to find his workout clothes.

The sun is already shining high up in the sky and Mikke squints at it from behind his sunglasses before pulling his baseball cap lower over his eyes. He lets Nino drive them, slumping down on his seat, still a bit groggy.

“It’s going to be too easy to beat you, if you’re not even awake,” Nino points out as he pulls into the parking lot of the tennis club.

“I’ll be fine,” Mikke grouses and follows Nino inside the club house, a sort of pinkish painted stone building. It’s cool inside and Mikke doesn’t really pay attention as Nino takes care of the practicalities.

They warm up carefully once they get to their court, Mikke going through the motions on autopilot. Still the physical activity does its job of finally waking him up and by the time they’re ready to start playing Mikke is determined to win.

Nino gives him the first serve, so Mikke takes advantage of that by smashing a fast one right past Nino, before he’s quite ready for it.

“Oh, that’s how it’s going to be?” Nino comments, with raised eyebrows, “And here I was prepared to take it easy on you.”

“Fuck that,” Mikke says and prepares for his next serve.

The game gets pretty heated, they lob insults as often as balls and by the end of the last set, Mikke is overheated and drenched in sweat. Nino definitely didn’t go easy on him and even though Mikke’s a pretty good tennis player, he isn’t as good as Nino.

“Good game,” Nino says and comes to the net, twirling his racket in one hand, offering the other to Mikke to shake.

“Fuck you,” Mikke replies, but takes the proffered hand in his.

“Now I wish we’d made a bet before we started. For sexual favors of course,” Nino says and pulls Mikke closer by the hand and plants a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Mikke sputters and pulls away, which saves him from saying out loud that he thinks he’d try pretty much anything Nino would think to suggest. At least once and no lost bets needed.

They cool off their muscles, shower quickly and hit the road. They take the scenic route along the coast, the roads narrow and sandwiched between a sheer rock face on one side and the Mediterranean on the other. The views are gorgeous and Mikke is glad that Nino has his phone out and is taking photos. His mom will kill him if he doesn’t have any to show her when he gets back.

It doesn’t even take an hour to get to Monaco. The city seems strangely familiar, he’s seen it on tv so many times when he’s watched the F1 competitions. When he mentions it to Nino, he nods.

“Do you want to drive around the course they do? I think it should be easy enough to look up online.”

“I don’t know if it would be that cool, I mean there’s a lot more traffic for one.” Mikke points out and hits the breaks when a Ferrari swerves into his lane out of nowhere.

Nino, who’d braced himself on the dashboard curses in German and then laughs at his own reaction, “Yeah maybe we shouldn’t get ourselves killed on this trip. This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend after all.”

It takes a while to find a parking garage, but after that things get easier, as they walk around the beautiful city, looking for a place to eat lunch in.

“Maybe we should rent scooters,” Nino suggests pointing out all people zipping past them.

“No thanks,” Mikke says, thinking about some of the drivers they’d encountered on their drive.

This time he does let Nino pick the restaurant, so they end up in a fancier place than the night before. Mikke is glad that they changed into smarter clothes after their tennis match, as this didn’t look like a place you could just walk in wearing shorts and a tee.

The menu is in French, so Mikke asks Nino to order fish for him, he figures a fancy place like this isn’t likely to give him food poisoning.

“So, what do you want to do after lunch?” Nino asks after the waiter has gone.

“I don’t really care, are the casinos open during the day?” Mikke asks and fiddles with his sunglasses.

“Should be, so hit the casinos until dinner and after dinner we can drive back. Do you want to go clubbing when we get back to Nice? That way we can just walk or take a cab and both of us can drink.” Nino suggests.

Mikke smiles at him, “Yeah that sounds good, as long as you don’t think I’m going to dance.”

“Dancing is mandatory!” Nino degrees, grinning, “And besides, you never complain about it once you’re drunk enough.”

Mikke knows it’s true, but wishes it wasn’t. He’s pretty sure he’s a terrible dancer and adding alcohol into the mix can’t make it any better.

Nino starts googling potential clubs for them and Mikke scoots his chair a bit closer so he can see Nino’s phone screen.

He moves back to his original place when the waiter comes with their order. The fish Nino had ordered for him looks great and Mikke digs in with gusto.

As they’re finishing their meals Nino glances at his phone and says, “Maybe it’s too early to go to the casino, it would be boring if there’s nobody there but us. What if we hit the beach instead? Maybe there’s boat cruises or something we can do.”

Mikke pushes the last piece of fish into his mouth and nods, chewing before he answers. “Yeah, sounds good. I’m sure we can find ways to kill some time.”

That settled they wait for the bill and walk back to the car. Nino spots a department store and they change in the dressing rooms. Mikke’s worried people will think it’s suspicious, but nobody seems to notice and Nino also finds a bright pink tee to buy, which costs an exorbitant amount as far as Mikke is concerned.

They make another detour to the car, stash their bags again and head for the shore. There don’t seem to be any beaches at all, just endless piers for yachts and smaller sailboats and motorboats. After walking along the wharf for about half an hour, Mikke spots a guy hanging out under a big sign and points it out to Nino. “Is he renting those jet skis? That could be fun.”

The man is indeed renting out jet skis, so they pay up, shore their shirts and other possessions in the waterproof  space under the seat, get life jackets and just like that they’re ready to go. Mikke has been jet skiing before, but not on waters like these. The water looks turquoise where the sun hits it and where they get closer to the shore he can see all the way to the bottom. He’s pretty surprised the water is so clear even around a busy city like this.

Nino wants to go see the boats, so they cruise around the piers, checking out the huge yachts until Mikke gets bored with that and insists they get to clearer waters. They have the jet skis for three hours and Mikke is eager to see what they can find if they drive away from the city.

The waves get choppier as they leave the harbor, but it’s not too bad. The spray tastes salty on Mikke’s lips and he laughs out loud in delight at the speed and the endless possibilities of open water all around.

Mikke spots the small secluded bit of beach first, after they’ve been jetting around for about half an hour. He points it out to Nino who gives him the thumbs up and they head over. Luckily the approach to the beach isn’t rocky so they drive slowly all the way up to shore and then pull their jet skis onto the sand.

“Amazing, I wonder why nobody’s here,” Nino says and stretches his arms above his head.

Mikke takes off the life jacket and looks around too. It’s a really small cove only about twenty meters across and surrounded by a rocky incline covered in thick bushes. He can hear the road somewhere not that far away, but can’t actually see it.

“No idea, maybe it’s too hard to climb down here from the road.” He guesses.

“We should swim, we haven’t done that yet and we’re already wet, so might as well,” Nino says, and wades into the water.

Mikke follows him, enjoying the warm clear water. This vacation was such a great idea. Mikke doesn’t swim very far away from the beach, a bit worried that maybe there are currents and that’s why people don’t swim here and besides he thinks it’s wise to keep an eye on the jet skis as well. Nino braves out a bit further and keeps diving down to the bottom, coming up with interesting looking rocks and sometimes shells. Mikke looks at the discoveries for a while, humoring Nino, but swims back to shore after a while and lies down on the sand.

He’s wondering how likely it’s that he’s getting sunburned when a shadow falls on him. Mikke opens his eyes and looks up at Nino, who’s grinning down at him.

“Enjoying yourself, lazy?” Nino asks and drops down on his knees next to Mikke. The droplets of water that get flung on Mikke feel cold on his sun warmed skin and make him shiver. He tries to suppress it when Nino drags a finger down his chest, from a collarbone right to the waistband of his swimming trunks, stopping there teasingly.

“I was before you came to bother me,” Mikke says, going for nonchalant.

“Oh, I’m bothering you, am I?” Nino asks, his eyes glinting.

“Yep, so get on with it, or leave me alone,” Mikke says and then arches into Nino’s touch as he drops his hand on his cock and squeezes slowly.

“Still want me to leave you alone?” Nino asks, slipping his hand into his trunks to get a better hold. Nino’s hand feels amazing on his cock, sure and firm in his movements and it doesn’t take a minute before Mikke is hard and panting under his touches.

It seems Nino isn’t in a teasing mood this time, as he doesn’t make Mikke wait, doesn’t draw this out. He’s just taking Mikke apart so efficiently it takes hiss breath away. Knowing that Nino knows him this well, knowing Nino can get him off in minutes, knows all the places that make Mikke groan and lift his hips desperately, eagerly.

Mikke comes helplessly into Nino’s hand and Nino eases him down from his orgasm before pulling his hand away. He’s smirking down at Mikke, but Mikke’s too happy and sated to be bothered by it.

“That was amazing,” Mikke admits almost accidentally and licks his lips, looking Nino up and down.

“So how can I return the favor?” He asks.

Nino grins at him and gets to his feet. Mikke follows him a bit slower, still orgasm addled. Nino rinses his hands in the shallow beach water before he leans against the Jet Ski. “How about a blowjob?”  

“Give me a sec,” Mikke says and wades into the water to rinse off the sand stuck on his back and hair.

When Mikke is done and walks out the water, Nino is still leaning against the jet ski, his cock in his hand, stroking it lazily. Mikke looks around instinctively, checking to see if they are still alone. There are a few boats out on the open water, way too far away to see them and Nino has his back turned away from the water, but all this still feels so illicit, having sex in bright daylight, where anyone could walk in on them at any moment. It adds to the thrill and Mikke saunters to Nino and drops to his knees on the sand. Looking up at Nino licks his lips suggestively.

Sucking cock has never been Mikke’s favorite sexual activity, but he’s willing to do it just to see Nino lose his cool like this. Somehow it really does it for Nino, makes his flush and shiver almost from the first glide into Mikke’s mouth. Nino’s cock tastes more salty than normal and Mikke tries not to think too hard on how dirty or clean the water in the Mediterranean is as he slides his tongue along the underside.

It doesn’t take long before Nino is thrusting with his hips, fucking Mikke’s face. Mikke doesn’t mind it, as he has a hold on Nino’s hips to stop him from going too deep. Mostly it just makes things easier for him and he can just let Nino do most of the work.

Usually Mikke would let Nino take his time, but the sand under his knees isn’t very comfortable and Mikke can’t shake the thought that someone might catch them in the act, so to hurry things along a bit he slides his hand down to fondle Nino’s balls gently and presses down behind them, which makes Nino’s knees buckle for the second. He says something in German, but Mikke has no idea what.

When Nino pulls his cock out the next time Mikke lets his teeth drag against the skin ever so gently and Nino is gone. Mikke closes his eyes and feels Nino’s come land on his cheek, his lips and slide down his neck.

“Oh God, look at you,” Nino moans and Mikke knows it’s safe to open his eyes again. Nino looks wrecked and Mikke grins. He’s always taken pride in giving things he cares about all he has and giving good head is no exception.

Nino helps him up and slides his thumb along Mikke’s jawline to his lips. Mikke gives him a look, but does let Nino slide the finger into his mouth, come and all. He sucks it clean, watching Nino stare at his mouth intently and then bites it sharply, making Nino yelp.

“There, all done now,” He says as Nino pouts at him, shaking his hand like Mikke actually hurt him. Mikke leaves Nino to tuck himself back into his shorts and goes into the water again to wash off.

“We should head back, so we don’t go over the time limit on the jet kkis,” Mikke says when he’s pretty sure he doesn’t have any come on his face anymore and starts putting his life jacket back on.

Nino nods, but delays them anyway by pulling Mikke in for kisses. Not that he really minds, especially when Nino says. “You’re amazing, you know that right?” when he finally pulls away.

 

~*~

 

Mikke has never been to a proper casino before, so walking in to one with Nino is a bit dazzling. The whole place looks like a palace from the outside and Mikke is glad Nino made him change his clothes for the millionth time that day and that they drove up to it in their rented Audi. It helps Mikke walk in with more confidence, knowing they fit in outwardly at least.

The place is too fancy for Mikke though, he can’t relax at all, almost waiting for someone to come kick them out at any moment. There are people around in suits and cocktail dresses, sipping drinks and laughing. People at the slot machines, but more people at gathered around the tables, playing blackjack, roulette, poker, or one of the other games Mikke doesn’t even know the names of.

Nino wants a drink first and then Mikke is dragged to the craps table, insisting that they have to play something after coming all this way. Mikke puts his foot down though when Nino offers the dice for him to blow on.

“For luck!” Nino insists, but Mikke pushes his hand away.

“I’ll take your picture though if you want?” He offers to soften the blow and Nino is easily diverted by that, posing for the shot with a wide grin on his face.

Mikke’s not sure if Nino should post the photo online, but it’s not his headache. He’s always thought the easiest way to keep out of trouble with the team’s PR team was to stay off social media as much as he was able to.

Nino has no luck with the dice, so after a few tries he moves on to the blackjack. Mikke agrees to try that one with him, as there is at least some chance of affecting the outcome, instead of just blind luck. Not that it seems to matter, they both lose, Mikke almost five hundred and Nino close to a thousand, before they admit defeat and leave.

“That was fun,” Nino says cheerfully, as they wait for the car to be brought around.

“Not really. What’s the point of losing all your money, how is that supposed to be fun?” Mikke asks a bit annoyed by how things had turned out.

“Eh, I guess it would have been more fun if we’d been drunk,” Nino admits and bumps Mikke’s shoulder with his own.

“And you didn’t lose all your money. Stop being such a grump.”

Mikke sighs and tries to relax, Nino is right, he’s not going to miss that money and anyway, it was all about the experience. At least now he can say he’s been here.

When the car arrives, Nino snags the keys before Mikke has the chance and jumps on the driver’s side. Mikke opens his door and climbs in like a civilized person and glares at Nino, “Don’t ruin the seats.”

Nino just laughs and turns on the radio at full blast. All French radio stations seem to play electronic dance music, or at least they have been every time they’ve driven anywhere, but Mikke doesn’t really mind. It suits the theme of this whole vacation.

“So a late dinner and then off to clubbing?” Nino asks as they pull up to their hotel.

“Sounds good,” Mikke confirms and grabs his bag.

“I’m really tired of changing clothes though,” he grouses when they’re in their room and he dumps all the clothes from his bag onto the bed.

Nino laughs and starts stripping, “Come on, let’s shower and get going.”

They shower, with minimal groping this time, and are out of the hotel again less than an hour after arriving. It’s a nice night to be out, still warm and clear, so it’s no trouble for them to walk. The club they picked is pretty close to their hotel, one of the reasons they chose it in the first place.

They’re definitely not going to be able to namedrop themselves into a club in France. If they were footballers it’d be different. It’s not too bad to wait though; they shoot the shit and even manage to plan a proper workout for the following day. Mikke is a bit skeptical if they’ll be able to get going as early as Nino had suggested, what’s with all the drinking clubbing usually entails, but he’s not going to worry about it now.

The club itself is cool, once they get inside. The music is loud and insistent with low throbbing bass and there are already plenty of people on the dance floor. They head for the bar first and order shots, or Nino orders for both of them. Mikke’s not sure what was in his glass, but it burned going down and as long as it gets him drunk, who cares.

After a few more rounds, Mikke is feeling great about life and this vacation in particular. He laughs uncontrollably at something Nino shouts over the music and follows him automatically, as Nino leaves the bar.

Somehow they end up on the dance floor, where Mikke doesn’t feel at home at all, but he’s drunk enough not to care. He copies what Nino’s doing and that seems to be good enough for them both to attract company. The girl closest to him has a sparkly top on and it really catches the strobe lights almost dazzling him. She laughs and pulls him in closer and shouts something in French.

He has no idea what she’s saying so he smiles a bit and shrugs. She seems to get it because she doesn’t try to talk to him after that. It’s easier to dance with a girl, usually he just has to sort of frame her, touch her a bit here and there if she’s into that and then she’ll just do her own thing in his space.

He catches Nino’s eye at one point; he’s grinning with a really tall redhead basically grinding against him. Mikke doesn’t feel jealous, that would be a waste of energy, but he does avoid looking at Nino after that. Later all four of them end up back at the bar, where Nino fights his way to the front and Mikke is left with the girls. He stands there awkwardly as the women shout at each other in French. He hopes they’re not talking about him.

Finally Nino comes back clutching shot glasses and trying not to spill too much on the people he passes. They all take one from him and down the shots quickly before heading back on the dance floor.

By the third trip to the bar Mikke is properly drunk and leaning against Nino. The girls have disappeared somewhere. “Where did they go?”

Nino laughs at him and cards his fingers through Mikke’s hair. It feels amazing and Mikke leans into the touch humming happily.

“The ladies room. They said they’d come back, but we’ll see. Do you want to hook up with the girl you were dancing with? She seems into you, but it might be a bit awkward, with only the one bed in our hotel room.”

Mikke snickers, trying to imagine banging some chick while Nino what? Waited in the bathroom?

“No, I don’t need some girl, I mean you’re here.” Mikke says and finishes his beer. He’s not sure when they switched to beers, but it’s nice and cool and he feels overheated, so it’s a perfect fit.

“Okay, fair enough.” Nino says and slides his arm down Mikke’s shoulders to wrap around his waist. Mikke turns towards him without thinking, so Nino is basically holding him. Nino smells nice, a little sweaty, but mostly of his cologne and himself.

“Maybe you’re ready to leave?” Nino asks, his voice at almost normal volume this close to his ear.

Mikke shivers a bit, as Nino’s breath caresses the skin under his ear, and nods. He’s not sure what they’d been doing anyway, his drink is gone, so why not leave and have Nino all to himself.

“Yes, back to the hotel then. I thought you had a better head for liquor than this.” Nino says and steers him out.

“I hope the girls won’t be mad we just ditched them.” Nino says once they’re outside and it’s quiet enough to be heard without shouting.   

Mikke frowns and looks at Nino, who’s dragging him toward the cab waiting at the curb. “Who? Oh, but we weren’t going to sleep with them anyway.”

“It was still a bit rude to leave like that.” Nino amends and pushes Mikke into the backseat of the cab, before climbing in after him and giving the driver the hotel’s address.

“I’m a great drinker, it was just all those weird shots,” Mikke says, remembering how Nino had made fun of him earlier.

“Sure it was, buddy,” Nino says and before Mikke has a chance to formulate a response they’re already pulling over to the hotel.

“Stupid English,” Mikke mutters and stumbles out of the car while Nino pays the fare.

“Let’s get inside,” Nino says, suddenly standing next to Mikke, who blinks at him in surprise.

“Don’t sneak up on me, that’s rude,” he says, even as Nino is steering him into the lobby and towards the elevators.

Nino just laughs. Nino laughs a lot in general, but he seems to get even happier when he’s had a few drinks. Mikke stares at Nino’s mouth, it’s really nice, full lips, curving up in a smile.

“What are you thinking?” Nino asks him and pushes Mikke into the elevator. When had that arrived anyway?

Mikke leans against the far wall and pulls Nino in by the belt loops. “I was thinking that we should fuck.”

Nino leans in closer, their noses almost touching and Mikke laughs under his breath because he feels cross-eyed trying to look Nino in the eye this close. The laugh turns into a happy hum as Nino closes the distance and kisses him.

The elevator dings and Nino pulls away. Mikke who still has his fingers hooked in Nino’s belt has no choice but to follow him out into the hallway. For a second Mikke thinks they’re on a roadtrip somewhere and he should let go of Nino, to make sure nobody on the team sees them like this, but then he remembers. He can do anything he wants right now; nobody knows who they are here.

“Come on, fuck me,” Mikke repeats when the door closes behind them and crowds Nino against the wall, pulling at his shirt to get it off.

“You sure? We’re pretty drunk,” Nino asks, but helps Mikke remove his shirt and then returns the favor.

Mikke makes a rude sound and grins, pulling Nino’s belt free. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Just making sure. It’s not like we do that much,” Nino says, seeming distracted by what Mikke is doing. That’s fine by him and Mikke continues to divest Nino of his clothes. Soon enough Nino is standing there naked, pants stuck around his ankles and Mikke rakes his nails down his chest, leaving white lines on his skin and making Nino hiss.

“Come on,” Mikke hurries him and walks to the bathroom to grab the lube and a condom from his toiletries bag. He manages to spill all the other stuff on the counter as well, but isn’t bothered to clean it up.

Nino is already lying down on the bed naked and totally showing off. He has stark tan lines on his waist from wearing a small bathing suit, which looks funny and because Mikke is drunk he laughs out loud, when he’s tried not to do it before.

“What?” Nino asks, grinning back at him, even though he doesn’t know what’s so funny.

Mikke gets naked as fast as he can in his addled state and climbs onto the bed and straddles Nino’s hips, balancing himself with a hand on Nino’s chest.

“Tan lines,” He explains and rubs a thumb over the place where tanned skin changes into a starkly pale color.

Nino’s muscles twitch under Mikke and he pushed up with his hips so his cock bumps Mikke’s ass. Mikke laughs again and grinds down.

“Okay, drunk sex is awesome if it makes you act like this every time,” Nino huffs out and rests his hands on Mikke’s hips, helping him balance.

“You saying sex with me isn’t good enough otherwise?” Mikke asks as he gropes for the lube he had dropped on the mattress earlier.

Nino shakes his head, giving Mikke a really complimentary once-over. “No, but you do seem a bit more active like this.”

Mikke who’d been coating his fingers with lube looks up from that, “Active?”

Nino shrugs and palms Mikke’s cock, making him groan and almost drop the lube before he can focus again.

“You usually wait for me to make the first move, that sort of thing,” Nino explains as he strokes him, slow and steady.

Mikke thinks about it as he eases a finger into himself, biting his lip as he pushes the finger as deep as he’s able with this angle. “Oh, is that annoying?”

“Nah, I’ve gotten pretty good at knowing when you want me to make a move. But this is so awesome too, I’m definitely not complaining about this at all,” Nino says and moves his free hand to touch Mikke’s hole and brush around the two fingers he’s now working inside. Feeling Nino’s touch there ramps up the want in Mikke and he lets out a groan as he brushes against his own prostate at the same time that Nino pushes his finger inside too.

“Fuck, that’s enough already. Get the condom on,” Mikke says and pulls Nino’s hand away from himself, rises to his knees so Nino can get at his own cock and watches eagerly as Nino rolls the condom on.

They’ve only done this twice before. Once right after the Olympics and then again after the season was over and before they went their separate ways for the summer. The first time had been kind of a disaster but they’d managed it pretty well on the second try. Mikke’s kind of hoping the third time will be the charm.

“You’re doing it again,” Nino says, his voice strained because Mikke is working to take his cock in.

Mikke opens his eyes, he’d been concentrating on the feel of it. The stretch and burn, the overwhelming feeling of being filled so totally. It takes him a while to rewind and think about what Nino had said. “What?”

“Your tongue is poking out. You do that when you’re playing too. I don’t know if sex is supposed to be as complicated as thinking about making plays,” Nino says, or babbles really.

“Weirdo,” Mikke dismisses him and sighs as he’s finally seated on Nino’s cock. It’s really intense and he waits for a moment before rolling his hips experimentally. Nino groans and his grip on Mikke’s hips tightens reflexively.

“Need more lube, hand it over,” Mikke says.

Nino hands it over and then curses in German as Mikke pulls completely off and lathers his cock with lube before pressing it back inside. Mikke hums at the easier slide and angles his next rise and fall a bit differently, trying to make Nino’s cock brush against his prostate.

Mikke opens his eyes again as Nino tweaks his nipples making him hiss at the frisson of pain/pleasure that zings through him. Nino is staring up at him, open mouthed, cheeks flushed red and he looks too good to resists so Mikke leans down to kiss him.

The added bonus is that Nino puts his hand on Mikke’s head and then pulls on his hair. The angle isn’t bad either, even though Mikke can’t work on Nino’s cock as fast or as deep as he’d like.

It’s like Nino’s reading his mind, because he pushes up from the bed with his hips to fuck into him properly, this way they work together, meeting on each thrust and the force of it makes Mikke gasp and bury his head in Nino’s neck, trying to keep it together.

Nino has his hand on Mikke’s ass, guiding his speed and the angle and when he takes Mikke’s cock in his other hand Mikke knows he’s not going to last.

“Vittu,” he curses and braces his hand on the headboard and concentrates on meeting Nino’s every thrust, arching his back to get the best angle he can.

“Are you close? I… fuck I’m going to come soon, I need you to be close too,” Nino asks him, his voice hoarse, like he’s been shouting.

Mikke nods, licks his lips and wraps his hand over Nino’s, so he can help Nino jerk him off just right. Nino tends to go too slack when he’s close to coming himself. Mikke teases the head of his cock with his thumb and then tightens his grip just behind the head and gasps as he begins to come.

Nino fucks him through it, which is new and Mikke finds he likes it. It’s right on the edge of being too much without actually crossing the line. When he can think straight again, Mikke straightens his back and really works Nino’s cock, undulating his hips and tightening his muscles around his girth. Nino is a panting mess and he makes a helpless little whine when he comes, which makes Mikke feel all powerful.

For a while they both just breathe together, but almost too soon Mikke starts to feel uncomfortable, so he heads to the bathroom to wash up. When he steps out of the shower, Nino is standing by the sink brushing his teeth and Mikke joins him. He feels more sober now and groggy.

“I think I’m going to regret drinking so much in the morning,” Mikke says after spitting out the toothpaste.

“Me too, but I’d still say it was worth it,” Nino says and slaps Mikke on the butt.

“Fuck off,” Mikke says with no heat, but secretly he’s pleased with himself.

 

~*~

 

“Argh, kill me now,” Nino mutters, which wakes Mikke up. He regrets it instantly, because their room is way, way too bright and the light is stabbing him in the eyes.

“Fuck,” He says and turns away from the window. The mattress heaves as Nino gets up and even the small jolt makes Mikke’s stomach roll queasily. He really needs to piss too, which isn’t making anything better.

The toilet flushes in the bathroom and then the shower starts. Mikke groans, but drags himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

Pissing, and brushing his teeth again make Mikke feel a bit more human and he’s relieved to find some painkillers on the counter, where his toiletries are still lying around from last night. He swallows one down dry and throws his things back into their bag before going out to look for clothes.

“Hurry up, I need breakfast,” He shouts at Nino, when he’s gotten some shorts and a shirt on. There’s still that throbbing headache to remember last night by, but he didn’t throw up so that counts as a victory in his books.

Nino walks out only covered by a towel and Mikke takes a moment to enjoy the view, especially when Nino drops the it and bends over to put his boxers on.

They make it down in time for the buffet breakfast and load up with food. Mikke drinks three glasses of orange juice while he eats and after they’re done feels almost back to normal.

Nino looks rather beaten down still, which is odd. “You were less drunk than me last night, why are you so hung over?”

“Don’t ask me, but it’s really unfair.” Nino answers and buries his head in his arms, almost planting his elbow in his dirty plate. Mikke saves him by moving it out of the way just in time, but Nino doesn’t even seem to notice.

“So I’m guessing you don’t want to head to the gym?” He teases Nino and finishes his last piece of bacon.

“No I don’t want to do that. Why don’t we go lie down by the pool for a few hours and ask me again after that,” Nino says pathetically, so Mikke agrees. It’s not like he doesn’t like Nino’s idea anyway and as long as they get some kind of workout done today, he won’t feel too guilty about it.

The hotel doesn’t have a huge pool, but it’s nice enough and not crowded this early. They take over two of the lounge chairs and Nino lies down on his front in his. He’s asleep almost instantly and Mikke is left to amuse himself.

For a second he thinks about drawing a dick on Nino’s back with the sunscreen, but decides against it. Instead he does the nice thing and spreads some on him, so he won’t burn right away. Mikke slathers his own skin with more care, as he burns way too easily if he’s not careful. His skin looks kind of red in places already from yesterday and Mikke pokes it tentatively. Hopefully it won’t turn out too bad.

He lies down next to Nino and pulls his sunglasses over his eyes. There’s really nothing to occupy him though, as he didn’t bring his phone down with him and now Nino is useless too. Well sort of useless, it’s still nice to just look at him, knowing he can stare as much as he wants and Nino won’t know about it. So Mikke looks his fill, how the suntanned skin covers Nino’s muscles. The way his back dips down before his ass and how Nino’s shorts really show his assets off.

But even Mikke can’t spend the whole morning staring at Nino, so once he gets bored by that he rises from the chair and jumps into the pool. The water feels cool and Mikke swims a few dozen lazy laps before a family comes out to the poolside. The kids seem to want to get in, but are unsure about him, going from the pool’s edge back to their mom and then having an intensely whiny sounding conversation with her. The smaller girl even points at him and Mikke can take a hint, so he climbs out. The mom offers him and grateful smile, which Mikke returns as he walks by them.

Nino is still sleeping so Mikke shakes his hair over Nino’s back, trying to wake him up by sprinkling him with the droplets of water.

“Don’t,” Nino says unhappily and turns around, shading his eyes with a hand and glaring at Mikke.

“Come on, we agreed a few hours and I think it’s been that long. Let’s work out and then go for lunch. We should do something nice before we have to leave for the airport,” Mikke says.

Nino grimaces, but does sit up. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have slept this long anyway.”

They get inside and take the elevator to the gym. Mikke mostly manages to put Nino out of his mind, as he warms up and then heads for the weights. Working out is a routine he could do in his sleep and it’s soothing too, pushing his body and feeling how he’s able to rise to the challenge.

There are only two stationary bikes and it seems their workouts are about the same length because they climb up on them almost at the same time. The bike is the boring part of any workout in Mikke’s mind so it’s nice to have Nino there to talk to. Mikke asks him about his training and they compare notes and then argue about which one of them has the more insane trainer back home.

They have lunch in a small bistro and on the walk back, they detour to the beach and walk along it. It’s another hot day, so the beaches are full of people, most of the tourists. Nino bumps shoulders with him and that escalates into a tussle. Mikke is winning until Nino slips a foot between Mikke’s legs tripping him into the shallow water.

“Wow, thanks for that, asshole,” Mikke complains as he gets off his knees. He splashed himself pretty badly falling down, so now both his shorts are completely soaked and  even his shirt got damp in places.

“No problem, it was my pleasure,” Nino says, grinning from a safe distance away and snaps a photo of Mikke.

“Why would you take a photo of that?” Mikke asks annoyed and follows Nino as they continue their walk. The breeze feels pretty nice on his wet clothes because it would be too hot otherwise, but Mikke isn’t going to admit any of that out loud. Can’t go rewarding that kind of behavior after all.

“To remember your grumpy face by, until we meet again,” Nino sing songs and Mikke wishes he could see his eyes. He really can’t tell what Nino means, if it was just a joke, or if there was some truth to that.

Back in their room they both get to packing. Mikke stuffs the clothes he’d been wearing into a plastic bag and makes a mental note to take them out as soon as he gets back home. He likes that shirt and doesn’t want it to get ruined by being marinated in the bottom of his duffel for a few days.

“So, I guess you’re not going to say anything, so I might as well. What are we going to once the season starts up again?” Nino asks from the bathroom.

Mikke is glad they’re not in the same space, because he’s startled by the question. He’d really thought this was it, have this last bit of fun and then move on.

“I don’t know, I thought—I wasn’t sure what you wanted,” Mikke finishes lamely, feeling disgusted with himself. He can do better than that! He’s blocked shots coming at him at high speeds and he’s taken face-offs against Toews and Crosby, he’s not going to wuss out now.

“I want to keep doing this,” he says.

Nino comes back to the room and tosses his toiletries bag on the top of his suitcase. “Yeah?”

Mikke swallows nervously but nods and continues, “I like what we have; I like you. I’d hate to go back to being just friends.”

Nino is smiling at him. “I’m glad you feel like that too. So let’s just keep going then. Do you want to tell people?”

Mikke feels his eyes bug out. “No! Who do you want to tell?”

“Like some of our friends maybe? I’m not saying we should come out or anything like that,” Nino says, shrugging.

It’s a relief to hear that and Mikke relaxes again. “That’s fine by me. I was worried you wanted to tell the team, or sit down with PR or something.”

Nino laughs, “No, I don’t think we’re quite there yet. But maybe next summer I’ll drag you home with me.”

Mikke flushes with nervous happiness. It feels great to hear Nino talk about next summer already, like it’s a done deal that they’ll still be together then. He turns away from Nino and fusses with his things, making sure he has packed everything.

Still, he leans automatically back when Nino comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Nino leans in and whispers in his ear. “Be my boyfriend?”

“Okay,” Mikke says and turns around so he can bring Nino down for a kiss.


End file.
